little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm at the Sea (Olivia version)
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. "Hurricane a-coming!! Stand fast!" called Jiminy Cricket, "Secure the riggin'!" Fievel's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the rats of NIMH, even the rats from "The Pied Piper," wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Fievel and the rats straightened the sails. Pal barked because he was scared. He was looking for Fievel. Pudge and Timothy both knew how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they had to get Olivia back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Olivia, the little mermouse was still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Tiger, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto a string of ropes. "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here!" he exclaimed. He tried to hang his paws to the ropes, but the wind picked him up and carried him off. "Oh! OLIVIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he called. On the ship, Bill the Lizard struggled to drive the wheel, but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splash the rats on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Fievel dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Olivia tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Olivia had become really worried about what would happen to Fievel and the normal animals. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Olivia gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. "Look out!" shouted Fievel, as he pointed to them. Timon and the rats looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Fievel and the rats overboard. The statue of Fievel sank into the sea. Basil struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. "Basil, hang on!" called the Russian-Jewish boy mouse, as he grabbed his steward. He lifted Basil up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Fievel turned as soon as he heard someone barking. "Pal!" he gasped. His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Fievel dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Pal. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Fievel heard the sound, he turned around to see that it was falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out of its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did the Russian-Jewish boy mouse know that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Fievel saw Pal barking frantically on the upper part of the deck. "Jump, Pal!" he called, "Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Pal!" Pal took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Fievel's arms. Fievel was thankful that he had taught Pal how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Fievel ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Pal to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Pal was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Fievel struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally, he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. Basil became worried as he pulled Pal onto the lifeboat. Basil noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! "FIEVEL!" called the mouse detective. Fievel looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Basil, Bill, Jiminy, Timon, and the rats became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Olivia had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Fievel, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Olivia loved Fievel too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Olivia frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Olivia spotted an unconscious Fievel clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Olivia dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Olivia pulled Fievel up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Olivia securely held Fievel. She swam while carrying him. Olivia hoped to find a beach shore so Fievel can lie down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Storm Stuff